Why Don't You Love Me?
by Alix R.S
Summary: Alois has moved back to his old high school where he is reunited with his unrequited love, Ciel. But when Ciel starts to fall for a bad influence and lashes out, will a group of friends help get Alois back on his feet? Or will Ciel's brutal rejection send him over the edge? Warnings: Rape, BoyXBoy Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Ciel/Alois story and I'm so excited because I LOVE this ship. It's not the best and I'm not really sure where the plots heading, but I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Be aware that the title may and probably will change. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

Scared. That's how I feel right now. Scared and nervous. Why, you ask? I recently moved back to the town that I left 3 years ago. I'm not exactly beloved and missed at my old school, which is precisely where I'm headed. Then there's **him. **The thought of seeing **him** is enough to triple my heart rate.

As I pull up to the high school, I hope for one last time that today will go well. Fixing my platinum blonde hair and pulling on my purple coat, I head towards the school.

Walking down the hallway, I remember people who weren't-and still aren't- the kindest. Sebastian. I totally forgot about Mr. King of the School/Ladies Man. He was decked out in a black muscle shirt and black leather skinny jeans with matching boots. On his sides were Mey-Rin and someone I don't recognize until she turned around. Hannah? Ugh. Traitor. When the trio walk past me, Sebastian commented, "Welcome back, blonde slut." followed by a laugh from Hannah as she knocked my books out my hands.

"No one missed you, you little brat!" she cackled.

As I bend down to get my books, Bard and Finny walk past me like I was invisible. "Hey, did you hear that little blonde dude is back?" Bard asked.

"Tch. That Trancy kid? No one cares about that walking STD!" the smaller blonde remarked.

Lovely welcome back commitee, guys.

**Aww, poor Alois. It's okay. It's gonna get better a little, then it gets awful, then it might get better. *Devilish grin* Did you love it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know! **

**Until next time, Aliel shippers! **

**~Alix **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I got a review super fast on chapter one, so I decided to put chapter 2 out early. Enjoy! **

After all the warm welcomes, I was ready to turn around and go home, when I saw _him. _

_Him,_ with his beautiful slate colored hair.

_Him, _with his eyepatch that make him even more mysterious.

_Him, _with such perfect doll-like features.

My beloved; Ciel Phantomhive. My crush since we were kids.

He was walking by himself, talking to people here and there. When he saw me, he smiled and ran up to me. "Hey Alois! You're back!"

I smiled at him. "It's good to finally see you again, Ciel."

"Same to you, Trancy! Now, let me show you to your first peroid." He smiled, waking me down the hallways.

_'Those kids can treat me however they want.' _I thought. _'As long as I have Ciel, I'll be fine.'_

The last bell of the day rang, and Ciel and I walked out to the parking lot. "Well, was it a good first day for you?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, we have all our classes together, so that's good." I said, feeling a slight blush dust my cheeks. As we're walking, Sebastian comes running by and knocks my books out my hands. "Watching where you're going, loser!" he laughs as he sprints out the school doors, followed by his equally douchebag posse.

I groan as I bend down to pick up my things. That's getting old already. I look up at Ciel for help, but he's standing still, staring at the now fleeing blob of black. "Ciel?" he snaps his head back to me and blushes.

"S-sorry. Don't worry about them. Let's get out of here, alright?" after I got all my stuff, I drove Ciel over to a nearby Taco Bell, where we ate, did homework, and caught up. We had been there for about three hours when we decided to go home. As I was driving Ciel home, I asked, "Hey do you know what happened to Sebastian? He wasn't like this 3 years ago." Ciel just shrugged. There was something he wanted to say, I could tell. He turned towards the window, and it was silent the rest of the ride.

**Wow. This looks a lot longer on paper. *shrugs* This was like fluff/mystery, I think? Do you like it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Wanna see what happens next? Leave a review, darlings! **

**Until next time, my Aliel shippers! **

**~Alix **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you had a happy holiday! I got a new laptop, so I will probably be able to update faster! YAY! anyways, check out my profile page, I have news and a new poll for my next story. I don't own anything besides this story, so enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

Ciel started acting strange after that. Whenever Sebastian was mentioned around him, he would get all nervous and fidgety. I knew why, but I didn't want to believe it. I have my own crush on the oblivious blunette, after all. He stopped hanging out with me after school, and during school it was even harder to find him. Whenever we did talk, it was about that devil look alike, which annoyed me to no end, but I didn't let Ciel know that. One day, I was looking for him in the hallways when I ran into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said, helping the other boy up. He looked awful familiar...

"Oh, it is quite alright, I was blocking the hall, after all." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Behind me, I can hear horrid comments being thrown at the boy in front of me, who kept his gaze at his feet. He had long black hair, but something was _off._ "If you excuse me, I have to get to class." the boy whispered, brushing past me. I stared at him and the people around him as they poked and bothered the poor guy. An assortment of crude remarks flowed so unfortunately easy out of their mouths, it made me flinch. One name caught my attention.

"What happened to your fake ass hair, whore?" _Fake __hair? _I ran up to the bullying victim and stopped him in his tracks, causing him to look up to me. It was no denying it.

"Grell!? Is that really you? What happened to you?"

He shrugged my hands off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are or who you're talking about."

"Grell! It's me, Alois! You know, we were in the 6th grade play together?" I questioned, taking a good look over the former red head. He had dyed his hair a depressing jet black, and was wearing dark grey pants and a black t-shirt. It was my first time seeing the boy without any shade of red on.

"Alois? Is it really you? I thought you moved...?" Grell stared at me.

"Yeah, well, I did, but I'm back now. I haven't seen you in forever, and I really want to know what's been happening..." I said, seeing him quickly avert his gaze again. "Let me take you to Taco Bell after school. My treat."

"Well, I suppose I can go... if I'm not too much of a burden..." He smiled slightly before heading to class.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I was thinking about my old friend the rest of the day. Why was he so shy? What happened to that fiery, flirty red head? Loads of more questions filled my mind as I walked out of the school. I didn't notice Ciel run up to me. "Helllloo?" He said, waving a pale hand in front of my face.

"Oh, hey. Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh, I'll tell you later~ Can I have a ride?"

"Well, I actually am supposed to be meeting up with-" before I could finish, a dark figure pushed me out of the way.

"No need to ask that _slut,_ Ciel. I can take you wherever you want to go, all you have to do is ask." Sebastian cooed, throwing a tattooed arm around the smaller boy.

I, currently on the ground clutching the knee I fell on, was fuming. "He didn't ask _you,_ Michealis. I am more than capable to take-" I was interrupted by giggling. **Ciel's **giggling.

"I can go with Sebastian." the blunette managed between laughs. "Didn't you say you were meeting up with someone? I'm fine going with Sebby. I'll see you around!" He smiled as the two turned and walked away.

* * *

**...WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GRELL?! Oh, wait, I know. *Evil laughter.* Poor Grell. I just have to make my favorite characters suffer the most. Don't worry, it gets better. Or does it? Leave a review to find out... **

**I almost have 400 views to all three stories! I've been on here for about a month, so that averages to about 100 views a week! THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Remember to go vote on my profile for which story I should write next! And I have some community news...**

**Thanks for reading, have a safe and wonderful rest of 2013, and I probably will update again, but in case I don't, have a Happy New Year! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Alix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know I updated this story just a couple days ago, but I'm really starting to thicken the plot, so I'm probably going to update faster! This story has had me up at 3am typing some of the chapters, so you better enjoy it!**

**~Alois P.O.V **

I was stunned. I sat there gripping my knee, just watching the two leave. I felt a presence at my side, but my gaze stayed on Ciel. My Ciel. My best friend was ditching me for _him._ And he was laughing. Was he embarrassed by me?

"Did he seriously just call him _Sebby?_ I think I'm going to be sick." I looked up to find Grell scowling at the now leaving black Lincoln. "Come on," he said, helping me up. "I believe you owe me Taco Bell?"

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"So, what happened back there, between you and Eye Patch?" Grell asked, finishing his 12th taco.

"You mean Ciel?" I asked, laughing at the given nickname. "Well...I kind of sort of liked him since we were kids, and he's been oblivious the whole time. So much to the fact that he's probably head over heels for _that guy_." I ranted, angrily opening a new Taco 12 Pack.

"So you like that kid? No offense, but I don't see what you see in him." Grell said, suppressing a giggle.

"Well I don't see what you see in Sebastian!" I retorted, but the mentioning of the other boy caused the former red head to flinch. "Grell?"

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, nothing my ass. What happened?"

"I just..._used_ to like him, is all." He said, playing with a strand of now black hair.

"Used to? Since when? He did something to you, didn't he? Man, when I see him again I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH!" Grell yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room. He sighed before continuing. "We dated for a long while until I walked in on him and Hannah. That's all."

"But that's not all, is it?"

"Ugh! You can be so damn persistent! He called me a waste of time and a desperate virgin. I dumped his sorry ass, and he made my school life a living hell ever since. That is until Eye Patch came along. Anyway, I fell into depression and dyed my hair. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" He fumed.

I calmly got up and slid into the bench he was sitting on. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered "I'm so sorry. It's alright now. Everything is going to be alright." I continued to encourage him as his anger turned to sadness and he silently started to cry.

"Excuse me, you are?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a very stiff highschooler. He had a look of anger written across his face, and his green eyes shimmered behind his square glasses. He wore a plain black tee with perfectly ironed jeans, and the most well kept pair of Converse I had ever seen. He couldn't be much older than I, but with the right attire, he could come off as a man in his mid 30s.

As I moved back to my side of the table, Grell began explaining, "Alois, this is my friend William. Will, this is my friend Alois. He just moved back here earlier this week and he's treating me to Taco Bell!"

Slicking his raven hair back even further than it already was, he muttered "Pleasure to meet you." I just nodded. How could someone so sophisticated know Grell?

As the two started talking, my phone vibrated.

_"Hey Alois! I have something big to tell you! Do you think I can stay over? ~Ciel."_

That was odd. He never texted me before.

_"I guess so...What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I have to tell you when I get to your house! See you soon~"_

Excusing myself, I left the two alone. Something tells be that's how this "Will" wanted it. He seems rude. I drove back to my house with tons of questions bombarding my mind. What does Ciel have to say?

* * *

**Haha! A kind of sort of cliffhanger, thingy! The next chapter is going to be from Grell's P.O.V, FYI. What's going to happen next? Leave a review to find out! **

**I really like this story, so I'm updating rather quickly, this maybe done even before Winter Break is over...:( But then I'll start on the crossover, and that's exciting! **

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. I HAVE A POLL ON IT. FOR YOU TO VOTE ON. SO GO DO IT. YEAH. **

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I love love love the reviews I'm getting! It makes me really happy. :) Some people are actually guessing the rest of the story's plot. They're hinting on some events, but there's WAY more than that. You guys are just touching the tip of this slightly depressing iceberg. And I hope as the story continues, it's little twists and turns will start to pleasantly surprise you... I got into writing because I wanted to be able to reach down into people everywhere and make them feel emotions they didn't know they had. ANYWAY, I'm glad people are starting to like it! **

**Go check out my profile, I have news about upcoming stories, communities, and I have a poll up about this story! It's not going to be up there for long, so go vote! Well, after you read my story, of course. ****Enjoy!**

**~Grell's P.O.V**

Will and I sit in awkward silence after Alois left. He seemed a bit happier when he left, maybe Eye Patch texted him. What's so special about that kid, anyway...

I'm lost in thought when I hear the other boy clear his throat. I look up to see him standing next to me, his arm outstretched.

"Lets get out of here, shall we?" he asked. I hesitantly take his hand.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The two of us have been walking no where in particular for a while, neither one of us ready to start up conversation. I concentrate on the slight breeze; listening to it blow dry leaves past me and ruffle my hair and coat.

"So...how have you been?" I finally broke the silence.

"Well. I could be better if-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Will, please. Don't."

"So, what do you want me to do?" He said, suddenly stopping and turning to face me. "I've been waiting for an answer, and all you do is push me away."

"Will, I just don't have an answer for you right now. I just need more time."

"How long is 'more time?' I've been here, by your side, patiently waiting for 3 years. And what did you do? You ran off with _him. _And still I waited. 'Maybe he forgot that I love him.' Do you know how many times I had to tell myself that to get through another day? And when he did that to you, I was ready to serve his head on a silver platter."

"Will, please, I know it's been hard for you. I really do. But-"

"So why do you keep pushing me out? Do you really not like me that much?" He stared at me as I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. "He had his chance with you. Little by little, he broke you down. I want to be the one to build you back up. You just have to give me a chance and let me do that." After silence fell upon us for the third time, he heaved a sigh of defeat and walked towards his home.

"I am more than ready to accept you, flaws and all." He said, his back to me. "When you're ready to give yourself to me, you know where I'll be waiting."

**DONE! I'm sorry, I had to throw a little Grelliam in there... And no, Grell isn't going to give himself to Will sexually, ya little pervs. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Love ME? Want to know what Ciel's news and Grell's answer will be? You know the drill, leave a review! It will make a certain crazy author quite happy...**

**I wrote this at 11:30 last night, so forgive me for any weirdness. I have been working hard on planning out the plot, finishing the twists, and finalizing the conflicts and flashbacks...(SLIGHT SPOLIER! hehe..) SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE. **

**Don't forget to check out my profile! I have quite a lot of news and little things about yours truly, and I also have a poll! What should I write about after this and the crossover? (Crossover! YAY!) Go vote! The poll is only going to be up until the crossover gets going, so vote now! **

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, again! Man, I am just on a writing spree today! (I have nothing better to do T.T) I'm kidding, I love writing for people! I'm really excited for the rest of the story, it's starting to get interesting, so enjoy!**

**~Alois P.O.V**

As I was walking to my house, my phone went off.

_'Hey Alley. Grell here. I listened to you rant earlier, so it's my turn. Okay?'_

Confused, I text back,

_'Sure thing. What happened?'_

_'Well...William has liked me for a while, but I pushed __him away to date Sebastian, now he still wants me to date him, and he wants my answer! :/ What should I do?'_

As I approach my house, I quickly type,

_'I'm almost at my house, and Ciel's probably waiting for me. W__e can get together and talk tomorrow, in the mean time, just tell him you're not quite ready for a relationship?' _

_'Oh my gosh. That's a good idea! Alois, you're a life saver! Have fun with Eye Patch~'_

I laughed again at the nickname before putting my phone away. I was surprised to see that Ciel was nowhere to be found. I sighed, walking upstairs and flopping onto my bed.

_'It's alright, he'll get here soon' _was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I awoke to a noise coming from across the room. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, feeling unaffected by whatever was making the noise. Finally looking over to the racket's source made me think otherwise. I ran over to my bedroom window to find Ciel trying to open it from the outside. When he noticed me, he smiled and waved at me sheepishly. I unlocked the window and opened it. Holding out my hand, I helped a very cold Ciel into my room. The way the full moon shone on his porcelain skin made my heart skip. I smiled at the blunette. "Care to tell me why you were outside my window?"

"Sorry," he said shivering from the cold. "I got caught up with Sebastian, and you always fall asleep early, so I knew knocking at the door would be a waste of time!" he giggled as he sat on my bed.

My smile quickly turned fake when that horrid guy was mentioned. "Well, you obviously have something important to tell me, so what is it?" I said, already knowing where this is going.

"Oh yeah!" he said, giggling some more. "I think...I think I like Sebastian..." He said, looking down at his hands. My eyebrow twitched. In the fakest happy front I could put up, I wrap my arm around his neck and push my fist into his hair, rubbing it back and forth.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I laughed as my heart broke.

"Alois! Stop!" He laughed, finally getting out my grasp. He fixed his hair before continuing. "Anyways, I don't know what to do! I mean, I like him, a lot, but how can I be sure he likes me back? I mean, we're both guys, after all." He said, twiddling with his thumbs. I tilted his head up towards me. I hate that bastard, but I still felt sorry for Ciel.

"It doesn't really matter if it's a boy or girl, Ciel." I said, smiling sincerely at him. "Anyone can love anyone, there's no wrong." He smiled before leaning out of my hand.

"Okay, but how do I know that _he_ likes _me_? You know, without making a complete fool of myself."

"Well," I said, thinking. I already had an idea in mind, but the was the _absolutely last thing _I would say.

"Well? Come on, Alois! I know you can help me!"

Sighing internally in defeat, I said, "Have you tried texting the guy?" _'Dammit, Alois!' _

The blunette's face lit up. "That's a great idea! But I don't have his number..." Ciel trailed off, turning to me like I had a solution to that too.

"Can't you message him on Facebook for it?" _'What the actual FUCK, Alois?! Are you just trying the throw any chances of getting Ciel away?!' _I screamed internally at myself.

Ciel hurried in pulling his Facebook app up, searching for Sebastian, messaging him and waiting. _'I should be the one he should be waiting for...' _

"Excuse me," I said, being ignored by a certain boy who had just received a reply from a certain piece of scum. I grabbed my phone and walked into the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a good minute. "What does he have that I don't?" I whispered, desperate for answers. "Why do you like him and not me?" _'It wasn't that I was, **friendzoned, **was it? No, Sebastian was our friend until...' _I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of the memories. I continued to look at myself, now looking for nothing in particular, when a single tear fell down my face. Surprised by my own reaction, I hastily wiped it away, but more tears followed. I gave in to my moment of romantic insanity and let the tears fall. All the emotions I had kept bottled up poured out of me. Attraction, jealousy, betrayal, hurt. It all came to the surface as I fell against the bathroom wall, full on crying by this point. _'I try so hard to get what I want, but it's always taken away from me. Why?' _After I slightly regain composure, I pick up my phone. Shakily, I text Grell.

_'I don't even know what to do anymore.' _

**BAM. 2 CHAPTERS. 1 DAY. YOU'RE WELCOME. I was really excited about this chapter, I just COULDN'T WAIT. Was it all that you expected it to be? Do you love me now? Have any suggestions? Want to find out what happened between Alois and Sebastian? Leave a review darlings~**

**Poor Alois...ANYWAYS, GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. YEAH. YOU SHOULD DO THAT. Next chapter is probably going to be up before Monday, so SHOW ME LOVE. **

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So I have some bad news... school is starting back for me on Tuesday, which means that updates are going to be coming in a _little _slower than normal. I'm updating today and Monday, then it'll be back to jail schedule! Yay~**

**ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I didn't get much sleep last night, mostly because a certain _someone _kept texting a certain _bastard _and snuck out of my room when he thought I was asleep. And the worst part is that ever since I remembered some _certain things,_ I can't keep that devil Sebastian out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, he'd be there. He was getting the best of me, and I didn't like it.

So, that explains why I was waking so slow, or I looked so _out of it._ Guess you could say I was.

"Hey Alley! What's wrong? You texted me and- woah! What happened to you?" Grell asked, looking me over.

"Can I just...can you come over to my house today?" I asked, yawning in the process.

"Yeah sure..." He said, obviously worried for me. I flashed one of my fake smiles, but he wasn't buying it.

"Hey Grell, how have you- gross. What's up with Goldilocks?" Will asked as he was walking over to us. "No offense, but you kind of look like a wreck."

Irritated, I glare at the stoic man, but Grell starts talking before I can say anything. "He's just having relationship problems, is all." He said, nudging William in the side.

"With?"

"That little Eye Patch kid, Seal or something."

"It's pronounced _Ciel_." a voice behind me said.

"Oh! Hey Ciel!" I said, quickly turning around. "Where did you go yesterday? You kind of just left..."

"Oh, well, I had some business to take care of, no biggie. And it is _my _business. Not the likes of _yours._"

Embarrassed, I muttered "Sorry" before someone stepped in front of me.

"You realize after the little stunt you pulled last night, you have no right to talk to Alley like that?" Grell said with his usual sassiness.

"_Alley?_ Hah! That's rich! And what are _you_ going to do? You're just a _thing _who's confused whether you have a dick or you want to take it up the ass." Ciel smirked.

I didn't have to look at the former red head to know he was mortified. I pulled him off to the side to try to comfort him, when I heard a loud _thud. _

Ciel was on the ground, with William towering over him. He knelt down so he was eye level with the blunette, and whispered "Don't you _ever_ talk to Alois or Grell like that again, or I will knock you so hard you'll have to wear two eye patches." He stood up, bringing Ciel up with him by the collar, and I almost wanted to laugh. They were still eye to eye, but to be that tall, Will had lifted the shorter boy a good foot! "You understand me, ya little brat?" He hissed, dropping the blunette to the ground. Picking Ciel up was none other than Sebastian, who had randomly showed up as soon as the smaller boy harshly made contact with the ground for a second time.

"Spears." Sebastian said, glaring at the only other man in the whole school that met him equally in fear and height.

"Michealis." Will said, pushing up his glasses. "I suggest in the future, teach your new pet how to behave. You wouldn't want him injured, now would you?"

"Same goes to your little red head, or should I say, _former_ red head?" he said, smirking at Grell, who did his best to cower behind me. I stood my ground as the raven themed man approached me, but I was freaking out on the inside.

"Why, hello Alois." He said, his small grin becoming bigger as he saw me flinch. Leaning down so he was at my ear, he harshly whispered, "You're looking rather _horrid_ today." He licked the outside of my ear, which made me shiver in panic and hatred.

Shaking, I whisper back "P-please just l-leave me alone, Michealis." I felt his smile widen, which made me squeeze my eyes shut, hoping he'd just walk away. When he finally did, taking Ciel with him, I collapsed onto the ground, feeling weak after what happened. Grell put his arms around me, gently rocking me back in forth as I silently started to cry.

"I...just...I just don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

**...Okay...So if you haven't noticed, Ciel's a little OOC. Just a _tiny _bit more bitchy than his usual self. XD Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Love ME? ****Will Grell and Will get together? Will Alois ever stop crying and ending my chapters with similar phrases? WANT TO FIND OUT? Leave a review darlings! tehehe...**

**I'm really excited about the last couple of chapters, I feel like the plot is finally up and running and we're ready to go! There's going to be about 13 chapters total? Maybe. Probably. Meh. **

**SHOW ME SOME LOVE. IM WAIIIIIITING FOR SOME COMMUNITY RECRUITING MESSAGES! OR ANY MESSAGES! I'm so alone...**

**ANYWAYS, Don't forget to vote on my poll! IT'S THERE FOR A LIMITED TIME! I'll stop talking now.**

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So this may or may not be the last update for a while...CURSE YOU SCHOOL! And s****orry this came so late, every time I tried uploading, the website gave me an error! :( ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

The rest of the day was hell. Grell was confused, Ciel was distant, and I swear everywhere I went, _he _was watching me. I felt like I was on the brink of madness.

As soon as the last bell rang, I took Grell by the wrist and dragged him to my car.

"Alley! Where are we going?" He said as I threw him in the passenger seat. He's really light for his age, honestly.

"Don't worry." I said, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. "Just to my house."

"What's wrong, Alley?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I just sighed and smiled sadly at him.

We were at a stop light when my back door opened. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"WILL?!" Grell and I screamed at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"Why did you just randomly get in my car in the middle of an intersection?!"

"Teaches people to lock their doors while driving. The light's green." He said, buckling his seatbelt.

"Will, why would you just-"

"I saw you and Alois take off right after school, so I followed you until you stopped."

"Wait you followed- you can be so weird sometimes, you know that?!" Grell yelled, turning around and punching him in the arm.

Smirking, the stoic man took the fist aimed at him and kissed it. "I know."

Grell was red in the face when he turned back around. I started laughing and continued to drive the three of us to my house.

* * *

"So what _exactly _happened last night?" Grell asked as I handed him and Will a cup of tea.

"Well," I started, but stopped when I took a good look at the scene in front of me.

We were all in my bedroom, the other two were sitting on my bed. Will had his legs crossed with a teacup and saucer in his hands, while Grell was instinctively leaning against him. _'They've always had each other to lean on.' _I thought, smiling a little to myself.

"After I fell asleep, Ciel tried coming through my window, but it was locked, so-"

"So wait, you got here before Eye Patch?" Grell asked.

"Wait, you lock a window, but not your car doors?" William asked, earning a nudge from the boy sitting next to him.

"Yes, Grell. he said he was 'caught up with Sebastian'. And yes, Will. I lock my house but not my car."

"Good to know..."

"ANYWAYS, what happened next, Alley?"

"He told me that he liked _him." _I said with a scowl on my face, while the former red head gave me a sympathetic look. I saw Will's left eyebrow twitch. "He asked me what I should do, and I said to start texting the guy. So, of course, he was texting him all through the night." I shrugged. "That's it."

"I have a feeling this is about to get deep, so excuse me." Will said, picking up all the empty teacups and taking them to the kitchen.

After Will had left, Grell gave me a knowing look. "But that's not it, is it?"

"Hey! Don't use my own line on me!"

"Sorry! That's the only thing I could think of! Now spill!"

"Fine. I went to the bathroom and kind of sort of cried my eyes out and texted you. THAT'S IT." I said, tears threating to fall for the 2nd time that day. I sighed and sat next to Grell. "I just...I tried so hard to make Ciel notice me in _that way,_ but I think I just pushed him more into _his _arms. And now the past keeps coming back to haunt me. I tried suppressing the memory, but ever since I came back here, I can't think about anything without it coming back. I'm scared, I'm tired, and I just don't know what to do anymore." I said, a couple tears slipping down my face.

Grell pulled me into his arms for the 2nd time, but this time I refused to cry. We just sat in a peaceful silence. After a while, he whispered,

"Does Sebastian have anything to do with your scary past?" I just nodded into his chest.

"What did he do to you?" I sat back and wiped my face.

"I will tell you when I feel ready to. It's all still to raw." He slowly nodded. Mentally shaking the day's events out my head, I leaned back and smirked at my friend.

"So, what's the update between you and William?"

* * *

**ARG! Another cliffhanger, thingy! Don't worry, many more where that came from. *smirks* This chapter, I just wanted to focus on Alley ranting. The car scene was just the product of my late night writing and a random playlist. Will was just a _tad _OOC. But you have to admit, it was funny. Haha. **

**Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? LOVE ME? WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! Leave a review...tehehe...**

**I'm going to try typing all the chapters on one day, and just sit down and release them one by one as days go by. Ya feel me? Like, I'm probably going to be busy today, so I typed this on Saturday. YOU'RE WELCOME. **

**We'll get through the rest of the school year, I promise! Just stay with me! Do you trust me? No? Smart person...**

**ANYWAYS, Don't forget the poll! GO VOTE. NOW.**

**SHOW ME SOME LOVE. Or don't. I just won't update...**

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Warnings: LANGUAGE! Enjoy~**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I watched as Grell's face heated up, making me smirk even more. I threw my arms around his neck and began rocking him back and forth. "You like him, don't you?! You like him, you like him!" I teased.

Prying me off of him, he fixed his hair before speaking. "You are such a little kid! All we did is text a little and now we're just letting the thought of us as a couple sink in before I give my answer."

"What do you guys have to let sink in? You two grew up together!"

"It's just to buy me more time to think it out! Goodness, you really are a child sometimes." Grell sneered, pinching my cheeks.

"What's there to think about? He _obviously _likes you! The million dollar question is do you like him?" I said, leaning closer for dramatic effect.

"...I think I do..."

"Oh, for FUCKS SAKE, GRELL! Stop thinking so damn much! What do you _want?_ What do you _feel?" _I say, staring at the former red head.

"Well...all I know is I hate it when girls try to flirt with him, and I feel weird when he's not around."

"And you say I'm the child." I rolled my eyes. "You like Will! Haha, I knew it!" I yelled, poking him in the arm, and eventually stopping to lean on him. "This is perfect. You two are going to fall in love, and move in together, and I'm going to live on your couch surrounded by Taco Bell wrappers, it's going to be great." I said, sighing overdramatically.

Grell just laughed. "I can't actually imagine you fat."

"Hey, who said I would get fat?!" I yelled, making Grell laugh even more. I push him off the bed, but he keeps laughing. As he continues to roll on the ground, my cellphone rings. Getting back on the bed, he throws his arms around my neck and leans against my back. "Who is it?"

"It's just Ciel, calm down." I felt him roll his eyes. He leaned in closer so he could listen.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Alois!"_

"Hey! What's up?"

_"I don't know...it's just...today was...weird wasn't it?"_

"What, you mean at school? Yeah, kind of was...I didn't see you at all after that, are you okay?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me~"_ My face heated up as I heard Grell gag. _"Anyways, I won't be at school for a while...could you get my homework and just drop it off at my house?" _

"Yeah, sure...Why won't you be at school?"

_"Oh, I was talking with Sebby, and he asked me out!"_

I felt my heart lurch. "That's great..."

_'I know, right?! Anyways, he said he's taking me somewhere special for our first date! He told me to go home and pack! I'm so excited!" _Ciel squealed.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Just be safe."

_"Yeah, sure thing, mom."_

"Hey, whatever! Is it wrong to care?!"

_"Guess not... I have got to finish packing, so I'll talk to you later!_

-Click.

I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear as Grell sat back upright.

"So, he's dating _him _now. Yay~" I said sarcastically. There was a sudden lump in my throat, my chest ached, and I'm pretty sure my heart just randomly decided to move into the lower half of my stomach. I didn't know if I wanted to throw up or cry.

"It's okay." Grell said, taking my phone and shutting it off. "Tonight, we're going to eat so much, you'll forget all about Eye Patch." He threw my phone across the room and drug me downstairs, against my will, of course. He ignored my resisting and started making ambulance noises.

"Attention, we have a broken heart!" He yelled, getting the attention of William, who was still in the kitchen. "This call for fatty foods and ice cream, ASAP!"

* * *

We got back to my house around 11:30. We had gone to at least 6 fast food and dessert joints, and had gotten kicked out of at least 2. The funny part was that I don't remember why we went out in the first place.

"You guys can stay over if you want, it is Friday, after all." I said, walking into the house and setting bags of food on the counter.

"What about your parents? Don't you have to ask them?" Grell asked, putting our surplus of ice cream in the freezer.

"When I moved away, they decided to stay in town. They had already left this place when I moved back. They're paying the bills and stuff, so I'm fine." Will and Grell exchanged glances. "What?"

"Doesn't it get...ya know...lonely?" Will asked, opening his 4th pint of ice cream.

"Wait, Will, you actually care about me?!" I squealed as I ran up and hugged him.

He just sighed. "Any friend of Grells is a friend of mine, I suppose. And if you interrupt my ice cream time again, you won't have any arms to hug with." I instantly let go. The raven haired man walked past me and into the guest room, locking the door in the process.

"Isn't it lonely?" Grell asked.

"I mean, sure it is. But I don't mind. I ruffled his ink hair as I walked past him. "You can stay in the master bedroom, I'm going to bed."

"Alright then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight! Oh, and Grell?"

"Yes?"

"If you and Will _must _do the nasty tonight, please keep the sounds and mess to a minimum."

"WHY, YOU!"

I eventually got sleep that night, but not after getting a good run in.

* * *

**There you have it! This was basically just a filler chapter that went into more detail about the trio's friendship. It was really fun writing this one. Will is very OOC, which I don't see a lot in fics, so I felt I had to write him like that. **

**ANYWAYS, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hate ME? (T.T) Leave a review... OR PM ME! THAT WORKS TOO.**

**The next couple chapters are going to be really deep and emotional, and are basically going to be like WHAAAATTTTTT? HE DID WHAT? So yeah. PREPARE YOURSELVES. **

**I decided there is probably going to be an epilogue at the end, but I can't give too much away... all I'll say is that THE END IS UPON US. Or is it?**

**POLL. VOTE ON IT. LAST TIME I CHECKED THERE WAS LIKE 3 VOTES. OVER 900 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS. SO GO VOTE. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. I'll stop talking.**

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So I'm really excited for the end of this story, there's a little bit of twists in here and I hope you guys didn't guess it first...**

**This was supposed to be up on Saturday, but I just got SO EXCITED for this chapter, I can't even like, *sighs***

**Make sure to read my note at the end!**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I woke up early Monday morning. I knew something was wrong when I opened my eyes. There was too much natural light in the room to be my cramped bedroom. The material I was on was much softer and more comfortable than my old mattress. I tried moving, but there was something pushing down on my shoulder. I moved my side back and forth to identify the object, not really wanting to wake up just yet. _'It feels like some kind of links...chains?' _That thought instantly brought back dreadful memories, and I went into a silent panic. I hastily turn onto my other side, causing whatever what was on my shoulder to shift. Seeing nothing but black on the new side made me scream internally. I started squirming to tried and shake the object off of me, when the black mass I was staring at started to shift. I stopped and started at the object, my mind stuck between curiosity and fear.

The thing started shaking, revealing a face. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey," I whispered. "Where are we?"

"We're in your master bedroom, darling." Grell said, pushing his jet black hair out his face.

"Okay...why?"

"Will and I thought you looked so lonely when you slept, curled up under that excuse of a comforter. So we brought you in here." He smiled, like watching people sleep was normal and encouraged.

I looked at the "chains" to find that they were Grell and Will's arms linked together over me. I smiled devilishly at the former red head, glancing between him and his intertwined fingers laying on my shoulder.

"We just thought you'd be cold, alright?!" I just snickered. Grell took his hand out of the other mans and rolled off the king bed. "Let's just get ready for school." I rolled off after him and made my way to the other side of the bed.

"Will looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." I playfully waved a hand in front of his oblivious face.

"He does, doesn't he?" Grell whispered behind me, hoping I wouldn't hear. I did, of course, and snapped my head back towards him so fast it hurt. I ran up and squeezed him. "Just admit it! You like him!"

"Can you hush?! He's going to hear you!" The slightly taller boy whispered harshly at me.

"Oh, calm down!" I said, skipping back over to the bed.

"Alley, what are you-"

"Shhh!" I leaned over the still sleeping Will. "William, if you heard what Grelly and I were talking about, wake up~" Nothing.

I turned around to the currently worried boy. "See he didn't hear anything!"

"Yes I did." I spin around to see William sitting up in the bed, adjusting his glasses. "I heard everything, to be honest." and with that, he got off of the bed, smoothed out his resting spot, and walked past the other two baffled boys in the room. After regaining our still slightly surprised composures, Grell and I start to get prepared for school.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh, yeah! I have to give the missing homework to Ciel-" I say, but stop at the mention of that name. _Ciel. _The blur of a weekend comes back to me in a flash: all the eating out, all the ice cream and sad movies, having guests over for the first time in forever. All because I was pushing the thought of _him_ dating_ that thing _out. "My Ciel." I whispered, feeling water start to brim my eyes. As Grell approaches me, I shake my head violently. "I'm fine." The rest of the morning is silent as the three of us dress for school.

_'So he's really not showing up.' _was all I could think about going through the school day. _'Where is he? What's he doing right now? Is Sebastian even treating him right? What if Ciel's in danger?' _I shook the latter thought out my head. As the last bell rang, there was only question on my mind.

_'When is he coming back?' _

* * *

I don't see the blunette for weeks after that, and after ranting to Grell and spamming Ciel's phone nonstop, I finally get him to come over to my house.

"Hey, Ciel! Where have you been?" I said, inviting him inside.

"Places. What do you want?" Did he just...snarl at me?

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with Grell, William and I sometime. Ya know, to catch up." the boy in front of me looks unamused.

"Gross. Why would I want to hang out with that _thing_ and it's little play toy?"

"Okay, seriously, what's with you?" I said. I can't believe my Ciel was saying such things. Must be works of that _demon_.

"What's up with me? What's up with you!" He exclaimed. "Where were you when I actually needed you? Hanging out with those weirdos blowing money on burritos. You can be such a child sometimes."

"Look, I don't know what Sebastian is doing to you, but he's changing you and I don't like it. We were best friends until-"

"We _were_ best friends. People change, Alois! That's what you don't understand. Sebastian and I have changed, and so have you. You moved on to hang out with _them_, and I found Sebastian. I don't need anyone else, especially people who don't support my choices."

"Sebastian is not the one for you! You don't realize that! He's a bad person, and he's just going to take advantage of you, then-"

"Don't talk like you know him!"

"But I do! I knew him in middle school, too! Or did you forget I was even there?"

"You know what, I don't need this." Ciel said, turning towards the door.

"Have you ever stopped for once and thought that there could possibly be someone out there that has liked you _longer_?" I yelled out of frustration, which was a bad idea. He surprisingly snapped his whole body around, marched over to me and shoved me to the ground. Towering over me, he shouted,

"The only person I will ever need is Sebastian! He understands me and supports my life choices, unlike you! The past few months made me realize exactly why people talk about you. You're nothing but a selfish, dirty whore that always needs to be in the spotlight. You created a sob story for yourself, beat yourself to make it seem legit, and moved away for 3 bloody years to top it off!"

"You don't believe me?!" I yelled. This was all too much to take in. _Ciel doesn't believe me._

"Of course not! Who would believe such an outrageous story like that?! Raped and beaten." He scoffed. "You're incredible. You're nothing but _scum_, that's all you'll ever be, and you as a person disgust me. Don't ever come near me or contact me again." he turned and walked out my door, slamming it in the process.

All I can do is stare at the door. I feel paralyzed, to put it lightly. My loves mean words replay in my mind as tears start to blur my vision. It all just feels like a horrid nightmare. I ran upstairs and into my room, throwing myself onto my bed as I started to cry.

_'Why don't you love me, Ciel?' _was my last thought before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Woop, there it is.**

**Very long chapter. I had the latter part already typed, but I needed a sort of filler intro that kind of was longer than I planned...**

**Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Are you just DYING to see what happens next? Leave a review!**

**POLL. POLL. POLL. VOTE. VOTE. VOTE. NOWWWWWWWWWWW. **

**THIS STORY RECENTLY REACHED 1,000 VIEWS! YAY~ A giant thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, put it on their alert lists, all that fun stuff. You guys give me the motivation to sit down and write every day, and there wouldn't be as many people reading this if I didn't have support from chapter 1. THANK YOU! :)**

**Lots of love to you Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! This might be a little graphic for some people...you have been warned. And it is kind of important to read this chapter, you might be a little confused if you decide to skip it. **

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

_I'm on my hands and knees, gripping the dirty mattress as tears fall down my bloody face. It has to be only minutes into tonight's "routine," but I can already feel the man ripping new holes in my previously abused rear end. I try to distract myself by thinking of the things I have missed since being in this hell house: Food, the Sun, a shower, Ciel. Thinking of my best friend took my mind away from the pain a little, but with another piercing thrust into my body, I sprawl back into the world of cruel reality with a scream. _

_Blood and dried semen are the only odors wafting in the dark room, but as my abuser leans closer to my face, his vile breath becomes part of the already nauseating smells._

_"You like it rough, don't you? You little slut." The man whispered, making me shudder internally._

_"P-Please, stop. It hurts." I manage through muffled sobs. He suddenly stops thrusting into my nutrient deprived body, which makes me freeze in panic._

_"What did I tell you about saying stop? I'm older than you! I don't take orders from a brat." he hisses in my ear, before shoving me forward. Unprepared, I go face first into the wall in front of me. A blood curling crunch echoes in the room as my nose collides with the grimy brick. With one last excruciating thrust, he pulls out of me, and fresh trails of blood and semen run down my leg. He chains my bruised arms above my head and walks to the other side of the room. I can hear metal clashing, and him muttering things about disrespect and how I need to learn a lesson. He walks back over to me and says "I'm going to teach you how important it is to listen to me."_

_He sends a metal rod to my back, making me scream in agonizing pain. As he pushes the hot metal deeper into my lower back, tears blur my vision as they flow down my puffy face. I can faintly hear the man laughing at my misery before I pass out from the pain. The last thing I remember is me slipping into darkness and wishing never to leave._

I suddenly sit up in bed, gasping and heaving for air. I wipe beads of sweat from my brow as my left arm instinctively reaches to the brand that's forever scared on my back. There's something loud going on outside my house, and I can barely make out someone screaming before my front door goes flying off its hinges.

* * *

**...There it is. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? ARE YOU EXTREMELY CONFUSED? Leave a review! **

**OR PM ME. MY INBOX IS WAITING. **

**GO VOTE ON THE POLL. OR DONT. BUT YOU SHOULD. **

**This took me forever to write. I actually had to write this a month ago because I'm not really good with these types if scenes, SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE. I'm so alone...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I don't have much to say, just make sure to read my ending note!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I instinctively brought my knees to my chest, too scared to look who it is. _'Maybe he's come back for me.'_ I thought as a shudder ran down my spine. I buried my head in my knees as I heard footsteps, but they sounded surprisingly light. The sound stopped in front of my door and I'm visibly shaking at that point. The door slammed open, it didn't loosen from all three hinges but at least one will have to be replaced. My head violently snapped up towards the entrance. I sighed heavily, seeing that it was just Grell.

"You could've knocked! You didn't have to scare me so bad by acting like you were trying to raid my house or something!" I threw my pillow at him, and he just caught it as he slowly walked over to me.

"Well I did! I knocked and knocked and called your phone and yelled for you, then I heard you screaming. You told me Eye Patch was coming over today so I thought he was murdering you or something! Where is he, anyway?"

"He left. He called me a whore, told me Sebastian was the only person he'd ever need and to never talk to him again, and left. I came up here and had a nightmare, that's why you heard screaming. I'm fine."

"Oh, Alley, I'm sorry." Grell said, sitting on the bed and hugging me. "If Eye Patch is going to choose him over you, he's missing out big time. And you didn't sound fine! What kind of nightmare makes you scream like that?" I sighed and pulled away from my mother figure and leaned against the wall.

"I was being raped." I whispered, pulling my knees to my chest again. "I told him to stop, and he didn't like that, so he took a piece of metal and branded me."

"Well that's an awful thing to dream about!" Grell said, worry clear in his green eyes. "Why would you dream about that, Alley?" He asked, calmly stroking my hair.

"It wasn't really a dream. It was a flashback." That made the former red heads hand stop, and we sat there in complete silence. It was soon broken by a series of questions.

"What?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Who was it? Was it that weird kid in our Gym class? I swear that pervert always watches you change." The latter question made me laugh.

"It happened back in 7th grade, you were always hanging out with the older kids, so we weren't close friends. The guy was a freshman, and he saw Ciel and I walking home from school. He had grabbed at Ciel, so I slapped him and we went home. He followed me home one day and kidnapped me. He kept me in some kind of basement room for a month and he raped me every night. When he let me go, I convinced my parents to let me move." I shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the other. He suddenly pulled me back into a hug.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve any of it, I'm sure." He sniffed. "But you moved back for the better! I mean, I really don't know where I'd be without you. You and Will have helped me so much. I don't really have a family that wants me, so you guys are like my family." He laughed. "I think you helped me out of my depression, so I guess I'm forever grateful to you? Oh god," He said, softly pushing me away from him as he started to gag. "That was so cheesy I could taste it." We both started laughing.

"I'm glad I could help. You're kind of like a mother to me, so it makes me feel like I have to protect you." I said, hugging him around the waist. "And I would love mother even more if she had her red hair back..."

"Hah! Black really isn't my color, is it?" Grell said, playing with his colored locks. "William can keep this color." He dramatically tossed his hair over his shoulder, making me laugh again.

So we sat there, me making him laugh, he making me laugh. For a moment, all the negative feelings melted away, and we were just two friends enjoying each others company. That was, until Grell asked me a weird question.

"So, where did he mark you?" He slightly glanced up at me.

"What, you mean the brand? Right here," I said, lifting up my t shirt and turning away from the taller boy. His cold, slender hands made me shiver. He traced the shape with his finger. I heard a quiet gasp come from him.

"What? What is it?"

"Have you ever looked at it?" Grell asked, alarm clear in his tone.

"Yeah, because I stare at things that bring back painful memories." I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"The print. It looks a lot like..."

"Cmon, what is it?!"

"A spider."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! ****Weren't expecting that, were you? Tehe...**

**This was kind of depressing and uplifting at the same time. Meh. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? ARE YOU JUST ITCHING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! First of all, calm down. Second, just leave a review! Or PM me. It makes me very happy. I have a 'I got a review' and an 'I got a PM' dance and everything.**

**THE POLL IS NO LONGER UP! I have made up my mind! I'm not telling you what it is, the story will come out soon! Just wait, my little darlings...**

**YOU SHOULD STILL CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! I have news up, and a featured Cielois author that you guys should check out! She also mentioned me in one of her stories... ^.^**

**I shall update soon, so be patient! Unless I don't get any reviews, then you'll never know what happens next!~**

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I just love love LOVE all the reviews and views I'm getting! They really make me happy reading them and seeing what some of the viewers think...THANK YOU! :)**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy! And this one has a different view~**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V**

It's been a couple hours since I was over at Alois' house, and I'm currently headed to Sebastian's. I kept telling myself that what I said to the blonde was well deserved, he couldn't even support my relationship choices, after all.

So why does my heart hurt so much?

I pushed the stupid blonde out of my head and tried filling my thoughts with my knight in raven armor. I sighed, thinking about all the fun we've had together the past few weeks. Romantic dates, little gestures, trips to different places because we felt like it. _'See, I don't need Alois.' _I felt a very uncomfortable pang in my chest, making me cringe. I smiled as I approached my boyfriend's driveway. "Time to go see my Sebby!" I whispered to myself, heading up the long driveway and into the mansion.

I slipped my shoes off at the entrance, deciding I should surprise him. He wasn't expecting me until later that night. I tip toed overdramatically towards his bedroom. The house was huge, but he was always in his room. I swung the door open, expecting him to be listening to music or napping on his bed.

The scene that was in front of me was the complete opposite.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

He was using his bed, but for another purpose entirely. He was laying flat against his mattress, with Hannah on top of him. Both were topless, beads of sweat sticking to their foreheads and chests. "Se-Sebastian?"

"Great, the brats here. Totally killed the mood. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, _Sebby."_ Hannah said, getting off the bed and retrieving her shirt that resided on the ground. She smirked at my baffled expression. "Don't look so surprised, sweetie. You didn't think he'd actually be satisfied with _you?_" She laughed as she walked out the room.

I stared at my boyfriend. There was that annoying pang in my chest again. "Sebastian? Why, Why were you two, how could you,?" Was all I could manage. My eyes started to burn as he stayed speechless. He eventually lifted himself off the bed and burst into a fit of laughter.

He composed himself after minutes passed. He wiped his eyes as he walked over to me. "You're so selfish." He said, lifting me up and slamming me against the wall. "Why would such a yearned for guy like myself would tie myself down to someone like you?" He laughed in my face again. "You're such a desperate virgin."

_Pang._

"You're nothing but a waste of time."

_Pang._

"You were only around for my entertainment."

_PANG._

"Of course, you always have that little blonde whore. But you kicked him to the curb, didn't you?" He said, smirking his awful smirk. "What was it, 'You as a person disgust me?' Bet he's not too happy hearing that from his _true love_."

His _what?_

"How, how did you know-?"

"I know everything. Duh." He rolled his eyes. "That was pretty cruel, considering his past. You _do_ know about his past, don't you?"

"That was a lie..." I whispered. My heart is beating in my ears so loud I have to strain to hear the man I'm currently eye level with.

"That's what you think. He sacrificed himself for a month of torture for your safety. And you don't believe him? You're really pathetic."

I swear I heard Alois' voice whispering in my ear. _"You__ don't believe me?" PANG. _

_"Sebastian is not the one for you! You don't realize that! He's a bad person, and he's just going to take advantage of you!" PANG. _

_"Have you ever stopped for once and thought that there could possibly be someone out there that has liked you longer?" PANG. _

_'Alois likes me?'_ I shook my head violently, tears streaming down my face. _'Alois I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

"And you're going to experience first hand what he had to go through. I really don't see why he saved you, to be honest." The demon man laughed as he ripped my pants off me.

"P-please. Don't do this. Please Sebastian. Please!" I screamed. I heard wood splitting next to me as I saw the bedroom door go flying.

* * *

**WHAT IS UP WITH ME AND KICKING DOWN DOORS?! Well, there it is.**

**Like it? Hate it? JUST CANT WAIT TO SEE WHO KNOCKED DOWN THAT DOOR?! Be patient. And leave a review while your waiting.**

**TELL ME THAT YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS. COME ON. THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO COME UP WITH. And even longer to write. SHOW ME LOVE. **

**Until next time, Cielois Shippers!**

**~Alix **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! This one's REALLY long because it is the final chapter! I don't want to go on and on because you guys just want to get to the story, so please read my note at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

The three of us walked into what's left of the door way. _'You just had to kick the door in, Grell.' _I thought. I looked to my side and see the glare the former red head is giving Sebastian. The aura around the room suddenly grew tense.

"Guess who's back, darling." Grell hissed, marching up to the confused man and striked him in the head. _Hard._ Sebastian's head made very unpleasant contact to the wall, and a splintering crunch from the old foundation ringed through the small room.

I ran over to Ciel, who's shaking on the ground. As soon as I kneeled down next to him, he clutched my shirt and pulls me to him.

"Alois, I'm so sorry. I really am. Please forgive me. Please." he started crying and shaking even harder. Without saying a word, I handed him his missing clothes and rose to my feet. That's when I see Grell walk over to the man on the ground.

"You can torture two people, but I've had about enough of you!" He screamed.

"You mean three," I corrected, standing over Sebastian.

"Three?"

"You, me, and Claude."

"Claude?!" Grell asked. He kept glancing from me to the raven haired man.

"You know that guy I told you about that kidnapped me?"

"Yeah..."

"It was Sebastian."

"A-are you sure? But the spider brand-"

"Was Claude's. He," I said, glaring at Sebastian who was rising to his feet. "He had sent Claude packing months earlier, isn't that right?"

The man in front of me burst into maniac laughter. "That bastard deserved it. He had a little crush on blondie here, and I couldn't let him interfere with my plan. So I tortured him, only psychologically, of course, until he moved." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But Ciel was perfect for me. Then you got in the way." He said, staring at me with hatred clear in his eyes. "But if I could break you, I could break Ciel. And then he'll always be mine."

"You are really pathetic." William said from the doorway. He face was colder than it usually was, his gaze intense. "You're a disgusting excuse for a man, and someone needs to get rid of you."

"Since you're doing all the talking, why don't you do it?"

"With pleasure." Will said, smirking and cracking his knuckles. He walked past us. "Alois, you get everyone out of here."

"But, Will-" Grell protested. He grabbed Will's arm, searching the stoic man's eyes for some kid of emotion. The other cupped the former red head's face in his hand. "Grell, please. Go." With a set of his jaw and a quick nod of his head, Grell left the room. I scooped up Ciel and followed after him.

* * *

"You guys go on ahead." Grell whispered as we walked down the grand staircase. We saw Hannah on the ground, where a certain someone left her there minutes before.

"What about you?"

"I can't leave him here."

"You sure?" At that moment, we heard a crash some from upstairs. The red head's face was clear with worry, but he just nodded.

"I'm sure. He never left me, I'm not going to leave him." With a quick nod, I repositioned Ciel in my arms and headed for the car.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

We've been on the road for almost half an hour now, and the only thing that can be heard is Ciel pleading for me to forgive him. I haven't said a word.

"A-alois? You haven't said anything...are you still mad at me? I mean, I totally understand if you are, but at least tell me. Please?" He sniffed.

There's so many emotions building up inside of me, I don't know how I want to respond. _'Just get home, let it all out when you're alone.'_

"Okay, I was wrong about Sebastian. Is that what you wanted to hear? Alois please talk to me." _'Just get home.'_

"Is it what I said? I'm sorry! I really really am! Please give me a sign. Something. Anything! Hit me, scream at me! Please do something! Please Alois." _'JUST GET HOME, TRANCY!'_

"Alois-"

"DAMMIT!" I screamed. I pulled off to the shoulder as fast as I could before turning off the car and getting out. I stomped over to Ciel's side, swinging his door open.

"Get out of the car, Ciel." He hesitated to unbuckle himself.

"What are you going to-" I yanked him out of the car and he collided with my chest. I gently wrapped my arm around his waist and put my other hand on the back of his head.

"You scared me so much." I whispered, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "I'm so glad you're alright. Don't scare me so much, dammit." I tightened my grip around the blunette's waist.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**~Ciel P.O.V **

As we pulled over, I'm expecting him to hit me. He slammed the car door and marched over to my side. _'I'm sorry. Alois please. I'm so sorry.' _

"Get out of the car, Ciel." As soon as my seat buckle is undone, I'm out the car and in Alois' arms.

"Don't scare me so much, dammit." He whispered. I feel my throat close up as my hair dampens. _'Is he crying?' _

_PANG._

I felt him slowly tighten his grip on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his firm back.

_PANG._

I slowly lifted my head to face him, and I brought a hand up to wipe his tears away. "You're not mad at me?"

He smiled slightly. "Just glad you're okay."

_PANG._

"But I am sorry!" I said, letting go of the blonde. "I was so wrong about him, and you tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen, and I'm sorry. But you don't know what it's like to be in love! You don't want to listen to anything other people tell you, you just want to be with that person. Not being with them hurts."

He sighed, moving over to the open passenger side of his car and sat down. "Yeah, I do." he smiled sadly. "I know exactly how that feels. Except, on top of all those wanting emotions, you have to come to the realization that they don't even know you love them, and they're completely in love with someone else." He shrugged. "_That _hurts." he smiled as more tears ran down his face.

_PANG. PANG. PANG. _My heart is beating so loud I can't hear anything else. I tried to shake it out of my head, but the beating gets louder and louder as the worried blonde walked back over to me.

"Ciel?"

I grabbed my ears when he called my name. I felt my face heat up as the beating got louder.

_PANG. PANG. PANG. _

My thinking ceased as the blonde grabbed my hands and moved them away from my head. "Ciel! What's wrong?"

I felt my heart skip a couple beats. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Alois, w-who do you l-love?" I whispered, staring deep into his sky blue eyes. I watched as his face turned a bright pink.

"I love you, Ciel." He said, smiling slightly. "For years, actually."

_PANG. PANG. PANG. _

"I-I think I love you too."

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening, the space below his eyes turning red.

"Well, I-I don't know. When you moved back, I was really happy, and my heart got all weird and it started beating really loud whenever you were near me. I tried thinking of other things, and even dating Sebastian, but when I thought about you, my heart would get all loud again." I felt my ears heat up.

I swear right now I could die of embarrassment. I turned away from Alois, trying to recollect myself. That's when I felt arms around my waist.

"You mean it?" Alois whispered as he placed his head on mine.

"If I didn't, I would've saved my breath, idiot." I said, blushing harder. He turned me around to face him, and I cover my red face with my hands.

"Let me see your face."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

My chin was tilted upward suddenly, making my hands fall to my sides. My eyes shot open as Alois leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My heart stopped and my stomach fluttered. I didn't know what else to do besides kiss back.

When he pulled away, I buried my face in his shirt. "What was that for?" I mumbled.

"It was because I love you." he replied smoothly. I listened to his wild heartbeat as I tried to control mine.

"I-I love you too."

* * *

**~Grell P.O.V **

I've been waiting for Will for 10 minutes now. The crashes and bangs coming from upstairs ceased moments ago, and neither appeared from the room. I was starting to get worried. That's when I see a limping figure emerge from the doorway.

"Will!" I yelled, running back upstairs to help him. As soon as I'm in arms distance, he leaned against me. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, just a few bumps and scratches." He smiled. "Let's just get out of here."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After a very, very long walk to Alois' house, I'm finally able get Will patched up.

"What happened to Sebastian?" I asked, wrapping the small gash on his forehead.

"I just knocked him out. He'll be fine. He doesn't have anybody to patch him up like I do." He smiled up at me.

I just rolled my eyes as my face turned pink.

"I see you stopped dyeing your hair." He said, using his good hand to play with my red tipped hair.

"Well, yeah. You can keep the color black, did me no good." I said, wrapping the last injury before slumping down onto the couch next to him. "Where's Alois anyway?" I asked, picking up my phone to call him for the 4th time.

"I was thinking the same thing. And even though Alois's house was the closest to Sebastian's, it was kind of funny that his front door was kicked down. Wouldn't happen to know who did that, would you?' He asked knowingly. I blushed and turned away from the stoic man.

"Oh, yeah. I still haven't gotten an answer from you."

"Why do you need to?! You heard everything when you were supposed to be sleeping!"

"I know, I just want to hear you say it." He said, snaking his arm until it coiled around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed in defeat.

"I love you, Will. From the bottom of my red hair." I smiled as I heard the other laugh.

"I love you too." He smiled as he turned towards me, pulling me in for a short yet tender kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

"WHY, YOU!" I screamed at the sneaky blonde, that was currently holding hands with a blushing blunette.

**~Alois P.O.V **

As I ran from the future redhead, I think about all the people I have around me. My mother figure, my father/brother figure, and my Ciel.

I laughed as my 'mother' continued to chase me. _'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**BOOM! THERE IT IS!**

**Did you guys love the ending?! I DID! :) Please leave a review! **

**I wanted to give a BIG BIG shout out to all of the people who liked and supported this story!**

**Ashira23: thank you so much for reviewing every chapter of this story! It really made me happy. :)**

**XcentauriheartsX: Knowing that you recently made an account for this story made me overwhelmingly happy! Thank you!**

**MapleTreeway: I really enjoyed reading how you felt reading my fic. Thanks for your input!**

**Halfbreed child: Thank you for the multiple reviews!**

**QueenOfDarkHearts: I'm sorry for torturing Alois, but he's happy now!**

**Cielois: I love love LOVED your long review!**

**Asamisohma, SeverusSnapz, ChocolatePiano17, BaconPancakes87, imalreadydeadd, and all the guests: THANK YOU! **

**Another big, big thank you to everyone! I love you all, you guys inspire me to write everyday, and I'm kind of at a weird point in my life right now, and I don't know where I would be without you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**~Until next time!**

**~Alix**


End file.
